


The Taste of an Orphan

by TimSuttonsCrackPipe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, He eats ur heart, Kidnapping, My mental state dropped 14 levels writing this stupid fucking fic, Orphan!Reader, PLZ ITS NOT SERIOUS, Philza doesn't do anything, Techno is a cannibal, This is a crack fic, Tommy is a little fuckin bitch, Wilbur is barely in this, no beta we die like men, please help, reader uses they/them pronouns also, srsly tho writing this made me sick plz help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimSuttonsCrackPipe/pseuds/TimSuttonsCrackPipe
Summary: When one doesn’t have parents, they are therefore qualified as an “orphan”. When one is qualified as an orphan, they are then and there destined for a life of misery by the one and only Technoblade. The hog man made his deep hatred for orphans very clear, with his blade he called “Orphan Obliterator”.Sadly, it just so happens that someone he thought was his friend, maybe more, had lost their parents to a creeper about six years prior.
Relationships: SBI Dynamic - Relationship, Slight Past Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Taste of an Orphan

(Y/N) awoke with a start, the hot water falling on their face pulling them from their slumber. Their eyes flickered around wildly in a panic, barely catching sight of two blonds and brunette. The man who stood above them caught their vision the most, though. They knew that long pink mane and pig snout all too well.

Techno stood above them, a disgusted look on his face. He dropped the now empty bucket lazily onto the floor, and on his hip they caught the shine of his sword just barely. A nervous laugh escaped them.

“Uuumm… Techno? What’s going on here?” As they moved to get up, they felt their neck catch on a cold mental chain. Their eyebrows pinched in worry.

“H-Hey..? Techno? Wha-” As they tried to move more, they found that there were more metal chains restraining both their wrists and ankles, as well as their waste. This revved their senses into overdrive.

(Y/N) began to struggle helplessly against the chains, tears pricking at the corners of their eyes. They looked to the people around the table for help, which they realized were Philza, Wilbur, and Tommy. Philza and Wilbur averted their eyes, and Tommy just snickered. What was so funny about this?

“Is this some sort of joke?” (Y/N) asked. “Because if it is, it really isn’t funny.” They tried in vain to choke back their tears, their breaths becoming shaky and uneven. Techno laughed in their face, his snout scrunching with enjoyment at their suffering. “Wha-”

“Oh, please.” Techno interjected. “You really think you can just go about admitting that your an orphan and think that I’ll let you get away with it?” (Y/N)’s mouth turned in anger at his words.

“Is THAT what this is all about? You chain me up,” They looked down their body, “strip me of my armour,” they scoffed, “and then make me fear for my life beca-” they were stopped in their tracks by Techno’s large hand pressed firmly against their mouth. Their expression shifted back to fear when they saw the pure hate that filled his eyes.

(Y/N) could only watch as Techno pulled his sword from it’s leather holder and raised it above their stomach, aiming it straight for their belly button. They began to sob as loud as they could, trying to see if somebody, anybody could hear them from wherever the hell they were at the moment. Tears flooded down their face like a waterfall, coating the hog’s rough hand. At a point (Y/N) had thought those hands were beautiful; now they only brought them fear and hatred.

Phil covered his ears as (Y/N)’s blood curdling scream echoed through the room, eventually being drowned out by the sound of gurgling blood spilling from (Y/N)'s mouth. He was amazed out how they were still alive after something like that. He could tell they were still alive from the quiet sobs and hiccups coming from them as well as his son’s sigh of annoyance.

Techno flicked the blood from his hands into (Y/N)’s eyes, enjoying the way they flinched when the drops of the red liquid hit their face. He huffed, gripping the end of the sword that was still visible with both hands. The trapped person’s eyes widening, they tried to plead, but their mouth was too filled with blood to say anything worthwhile. They looked at the boys around them.

Those bastards did nothing.

(Y/N)’s body jerked upwards in pain when Techno ground the sword into their stomach as hard as he could. Blood spurted from the wound and their bloody body convulsed against the chains. They choked on the blood that came up from their throat.

Eyes rolled back and their head flopped to the side when their body collapsed on the wooden table, the chains around their limbs finally able to go slack after so long. Tommy cheered at the work his older brother had accomplished, slamming his hands against the table in joy. Techno chuckled genuinely at that.

“CAN I HAVE THEIR HAIR?!” Tommy asked with a gigantic smile. Techno sighed and ignored his little brother.

Letting one hand fall slack off the now grotesque weapon, the pink-maned man pulled it from (Y/N)'s mid area with a wet squelch. Walking over to a table that had been out of the (Y/N)’s view, Techno dragged an axe off of it and slung it over his shoulder.

Raising the axe above his hand and aligning it with the middle of (Y/N)’s ribs, he dropped his axe down and a loud ‘crack’ echoed through the room, now otherwise quiet once again without the screams and Tommy’s yapping. Techno flung the axe to the side, cracking a rib in the process. Not a second passed before Techno was manually reaching in to crack open the ribs protecting (Y/N)’s ‘oh-so-beloved’ heart.

He loved the way it sat still in his hand. No beating, no pulsing, no nothing. The strong smell of iron and a strange stench he couldn’t place wafted through the air as he held it. He flicked his view to Tommy, who watched intently, and Phil who looked down at his hands. He noticed that Wilbur had seemed to left at some point during the action.

“You should eat it. Gain their power!” Tommy suggested, catching Techno’s gazes and breaking the silence. Techno gave a deep laugh.

“Why would I want to gain orphan powers?” He inquired. It was a genuine question, though. Why would he?

“I don’t know, maybe orphans will trust you more so it’s easier to eliminate them?”

That was a good enough reason for Techno as he took a large bite of the bloody heart. It squished and oozed and was somewhat uncomfortable in his mouth, but he would deal with it. Honestly, he was just really hungry and was too tired to go all the way back home just to grab some baked potatoes.

Blood poured down his ‘chin’ and just barely missed his boots when it dripped onto the floor. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand messily and wiped his hand on (Y/N)’s pants. There was an awkward moment, before Tommy chimed in,

“But seriously though, can I have their hair?” This finally gained something other than silence or a sigh from Phil.

“Oh my God, Tommy.” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't kill me this was a joke between me and my friend we made while playing Minecraft


End file.
